


「KK七罪宗」壹．始

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 大纲：架空虚构镜像世界，三个国家七种罪状代表人物间发生的故事。混乱邪恶，信仰危机，纠纷甚多，私设满天飞，全灭BE，中篇分七大章完结。级别：NC-17，剧情文。cp：TK，颜色废料主写TK。附其他人物间各种箭头，轻微NTR。主人设：公爵T(色谷欠)×王子K(傲慢)镜像人设:国王K(贪婪)×篡位国主T(嫉妒)除了KK自身以外其他角色都是我编的，包括家庭成员。性格还原上只注重主人设，镜像人设只是长得一样(很像)，是实际存在的个性鲜明的独立个体。配角都有各自剧情线，非全文KK。没什么同人价值，不感兴趣的不用浪费时间看。无车有敏感词。





	「KK七罪宗」壹．始

  
  


 

楔子：

人间只是地狱的另一个形态而已，而人就是存在于地狱的恶魔。   
                                           —— 路西法.

  
㈠

你相信恶魔的存在吗？

戴莉娜憔悴着一张脸跪在皇宫的地板上，颤抖的视线顺着红地毯望向台阶的尽头。

她畏惧、恐慌，漂亮柔顺的黑发被自己发疯时抓乱，那张白皙动人的美丽面孔也在眼泪和食物残汁的浸染下变得脏乱不堪。

但她也满怀期待，台阶顶端的王座被黑暗所弥罩，她期待着那片无尽深渊的恩赐。她渴望得到力量——让她解脱的力量。

“你选择了我”

是恶魔的声音，虚无而空洞。  
幻觉般缥缈的声音在她听来却像是救世主的咏唱，可怜的女人颤抖着又哭又笑，像是濒死之人抓住了一根来历不明的绳子——被彻底的置于死地、亦或是拯救。

总之要比饱受煎熬的现状要好。

  
“让我快乐…忘记那些痛苦的回忆…”

黑暗中那团诡异的红色泛着妖冶的光，阴森的笑声从深渊里传来，恶魔低哑的嗓音变得愈来愈尖锐，令人不寒而栗的笑声和那片弥漫开的红色阴影一起，逐渐吞噬了整个辉煌的殿堂。

“吃吧…全部吃掉…都是你的。”

“吃掉就不会再空虚了。”

披头散发的女人跪在地上啃噬着恶魔赏赐的食物，狼吞虎咽的样子根本不像是一国之母。烤乳猪只剩一小半的时候女人突然戒备地抬起头，疯癫状态下还能留存的一丝理智暗示着王后曾经是个多么精明的女人，她猛地站起身，红着眼睛神经质的朝着恶魔嘶吼。

“如果你和我签订了契约，那世界上还会有其他的恶魔会做同样的事……万一他们伤害我……他们会伤害我……我该怎么办…怎么办……”

“放心，和恶魔存在契约关系的人类，他们之间的能力不会相互影响。”

所有契约者都可以通过精神力上的暗示来麻痹自己和操纵他人，但单从这方面来说是影响不到大罪之器持有者的，他们被恶魔赋予的能力互不干扰。

契约者的能力有强有弱，这与他们内心深处的渴望有着直接关系，七件大罪之器有的极具杀伤性而有的则只是能力的象征，但这并不重要，他们大可不必使用自身的能力，简单干脆的用武器互相残杀。实际上游戏中的死亡或存活对恶魔来说毫无意义，契约中的等价交换物就只是人类的感情。

暴食，傲慢，色欲，贪婪，嫉妒，懒惰，暴怒。

等到大罪之器吸足了人类极端的负面感情后，恶魔就胜利了，人间终将成为地狱。

恶魔才不会全部告诉她，就如不会告诉她其实不是这个王国第一个有了契约的人类。

它们最擅长的就是蛊惑。

  
“吃掉它，我们的契约就完成了。”

“你将拥有百吃不长，百毒不浸的能力”

“所有的空虚和悲痛都会在暴食中化为欢愉，你会忘了痛苦的一切。”

可怜的女人被诱惑了，她收起防备的倒刺又变得软弱无助而虔诚，重新跪倒在油腻的地板上时她哈哈大笑，发了疯般的把剩下的残食往嘴里塞，把它们咽进胃里，忍住要吐的冲动吃完了那瘫腻人的肉。

“喝掉它，收好这个容器。它承载着你想要的力量。”

你的罪恶，你的欲望。

戴莉娜颤巍着接过幻现于眼前的塔利亚之杯，将里面深红的液体一饮而尽。

饱腹和呕吐感瞬间消失，长期暴食中因身体排斥反应而憔悴凹陷的脸也奇妙地开始红润起来。

“恶魔别西卜和人类戴莉娜的契约自此时起正式成立。”

—————————————————————

两年前．

耶梦加得帝国迎来了一场浩劫。  
贤明有为的良君死于奸臣的陷害，逐日繁荣昌盛的国家在顷刻间失去便失去了指引的灯塔，举国上下一片骚动。

大臣间几股势力的明争暗斗愈演愈烈，以海姆斯亲王为首的不作为派也开始同曾经深受先王青睐的堂本刚公爵争夺起了帝国的实权。

耶梦加得帝国是三个国家中唯一称得上帝国的，他不同于周边混乱的瓦奥里特王国和阿缪德王国，耶梦加得国王率兵南征北伐以德服人以实取胜，在各国间都盛得民心，国王地位实至名归，在这乌烟瘴气的世界中是难得的一束光明。

世界的改造从不是件容易的事，他需要明智强大的领导者和各种客观因素的允许。耶梦加得土地广袤人民众多，先王在世时曾访民间亲自教导他们如何利用土地资源使其肥沃，长久以来人民窘迫的生活终于得到些许缓解，除此以外的重重问题也在贤王的引导下逐渐瓦解……基数巨大的情况下一切改革都不能一蹴而就，但即使如此人民也看到了希望之光，他们相信，不久的将来……甚至用不了多少年，耶梦加得定将成为养育众生的摇篮，各国垂涎的沃土。

  
而国王去世的噩耗传至民间后，先前那些深入人心的美好蓝图，都在瞬间灰飞烟灭了。

这于他们而言无疑是毁灭性质的。

耶梦加得臭名昭著的大臣——国王的亲兄弟海姆斯。在权却不理朝事、不管民生，纵情声色懒惰散漫，性情薄凉却也体弱多病贪生怕死。据说先王的葬礼上他也只是形式上的出席，到了晚上又躺在自己的宫殿里品酒享乐，吩咐那些从民间掳掠来的女子给他按摩白天站累的脚……偏偏这样的腐败之徒还操纵着国家大半的兵力。

要说国王死后海姆斯的变化，表面上看得出的就只有右眼上多出的那层黑纱眼罩——精致高雅的黑色中心点缀着一朵淡绿色的雪山玫瑰。

年龄尚幼的王子自出生起就被保护的很好，不要说是平民，就连位高权重的大臣们都没几个见过他，十四年来的初次露面也是在贵族举办的国王葬礼上。始料未及的厄运没有给国王准备的机会，他们唯一的王子也还未举行登基仪式……大局动荡中王后戴莉娜便暂时接替起王位掌握着国家大权，但实际上不过是虚有其名罢了。

悲伤过度的王后整日以泪洗面，曾经贤淑温柔的女人在一夜间变得有些精神失常。情绪稳定时能够上朝稍理国事，下达的指示也往往能顾全大局、缓解纠纷。但可悲的是…女皇在大多情况下都处于疯癫的状态，夜晚悲恸大哭，白天在宫殿里暴饮暴食，身体在折腾下日渐憔悴却好像乐在其中，慢慢的对国家大事也开始置若罔闻。

因此耶梦加得帝国年轻有为的公爵，在形势所迫下执掌起实权也是大势所趋，而与之对立的海姆斯亲王派又迫使他不得不做出许多让步，国家岌岌可危，再起内乱只会是火上浇油，势均力敌的情况下公爵选择了退而求其次以维持表面的平和。

——条件是给他最大程度的自由和享乐时间。

不作为派妄想着浑天度日坐享其成，把所有国事都抛给了公爵，但仅凭一人之力又如何让逐日崩盘的国家重振雄风。

两年的时间里，王室在重压之下勉强运转。耶梦加得说到底也就只是个表面光鲜亮丽的空壳了。

——————————————————————

戴莉娜浅灰色的瞳孔由浅至深，诡异的冶红自中心向外扩散，不断交叠渐变直到掩盖住原本哀伤的颜色。痛苦的回忆在脑海中一幕幕地闪现、重复、瓦解……

唯有那一幕在无休止的重复着……戴莉娜跪坐在地上喘着气剧烈的颤抖，她抓着头发痛苦的疯狂摇头，忘掉它，忘掉它……

 

  
海姆斯亲王的手里握着一把沾满鲜血的利剑，躺在床上嘴角流血的国王死不瞑目。

「尊敬的戴莉娜王后…不，现在您是女皇了。」

薄唇中吐出的字句轻盈而慵懒，遮住右眼的黛色额发在行礼时自然垂落至耳畔，暴露在外的幽绿眼眸流转着令人头皮发麻的寒光。

尖利的惨叫声引来了宫殿外看守的士兵，亲王暗流涌动的绿瞳直视着闯入的士兵，只是语焉不详的随意说了几句就让他们鞠躬退散。

「凶手可能就是你们当中的某一位，当务之急是严守城门，加紧搜捕。」

「你说呢，女皇？」

被那只异于左眼金瞳的深绿眼眸注视着，戴莉娜连连退后瘫坐在墙边，她张大嘴巴却出不了声，明明就是他……

「对了，还有王子殿下…万一防守不当…」

一阵昏阙中戴莉娜眼前的世界突然扭曲了，她的那个别扭骄傲的小王子还是个孩子，她不能，不能再失去挚爱了。瞳孔失焦的王后在催眠中不断的自我说服……不，不是他干的。

亲眼所见的回忆和海姆斯亲王下意识的催眠终于把王后逼疯了，那个曾经精明的女人，如今已经构不成任何的威胁。

 

 

契约结成后那片不断重复的痛苦回忆终于逐渐瓦解成碎小的片段，尽数埋藏在了戴莉娜不为人知的内心深处。

瞳孔恢复成浅灰色时王后仿若重获新生，她再次从地上爬起，跌撞着往加满佳肴的巨大餐桌上扑去。

没了痛苦后空虚填满了她的心，唯有暴食能带给她无尽的欢愉。

  
疯癫的女人除了暴饮暴食外便把最后一丝感情用在了教导王子上，她坚信着国王的死就是因为过于贤良、虚怀纳谏、对所有人都仁慈宽容，事必躬亲……所以才给了别人杀害他的机会。

  
“光一，你是高贵的王子”

“在这个国家，你是至高无上的”

“没人有资格伤害你，亲近你。”

“他们只能跪在你的脚边……看啊，母后都要为你下跪呢。”戴着尊贵王冠的美丽女皇跪在王子的脚边，她握住孩子那双颤抖的手疯疯癫癫的不停重复着极端的言论。

“光一，你才是王…至高无上的王…”

“母后…”

“别低下头，要有王的样子。”十六岁的王子不被允许低头看自己的母亲，他只能视线下移——以一种高傲的姿态不知所措的看向跪在脚边的女人。

  
年轻王子的心态在女皇几乎偏执的引导下日渐扭曲、成型。终于，在他可以理所当然的接受女皇下跪时，恶魔出现了。

  
“你想让整个世界都臣服于你脚边吗”

“不管你是什么东西，说话前先跪下。”偌大的宫殿中并看不到任何人，帷幕中躺在床上尚未入眠的王子立刻警惕地坐起身，他顺着声音源头慢慢从大床上站起，看到了不远处逐渐形成的一团黑雾。

“让堕天使路西法为你下跪？王子未必太看得起自己了。”

“无礼之徒，为什么会出现在这里…”不具实态的恶魔还是让高傲的王子有些畏惧，他攥紧绣着层叠金边的白色睡袍无意识的往后缩，恶魔冰凉而戏谑的质问不免令他一阵寒颤。浮于金碧辉煌宫殿中迷雾般的黑洞逐渐往四周蔓延，恶魔清冷的声音再次响起。

“不，是你选择了我。而我愿意来找你的原因——”

“我们都是王，至高无上的王。”

“你能给我带来什么…”

“穿越空间的能力，让更多人承认你才是王…”

“只要你足够骄傲。”

“还有其他条件吧？”和她疯掉的母亲一样聪明，在被恶魔诱惑时还能够简明扼要的提出自己的疑惑。

“命令那位，从来没有给你下跪过的公爵……”

恶魔带着笑意的回应从幽深的黑洞中传来，空灵的尾音充斥于王子的脑海中久久挥之不去。

 

  
——TBC——

 

 


End file.
